Part of Me
by Miss-Butterfly-11
Summary: Akari USED to be a normal girl. She USED to live with her mum in her small little village in Japan. She USED to have a NORMAL life. That was until a freak accident means an old life is brought to light. Will she cope? Maybe with the help of a new best friend she might! GlitchxOC Maybe feature: OOC-Ness, Faux Pas of the grammar category but please look past ones dippiness and ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

_**Part Of Me **_

_**A dance central fanfiction**_

_Hello guys, girls and anyone who doesn't fit into those categories, today I decided to finally pull up my socks and write my very VERY first fanfiction. Never played any storyline of DC so for stories sake this mainly takes place in London AND if I get details wrong please don't kill me. Yeah it took a while and you will probably find that some of the people and places are Higurashi When They Cry references which I do not own. I appreciate reviews etc (if any XD) but remember that I am not used to writing on this site so please consider my feelings hehe. Also sorry but there is no ageing at all sooooo ... .. . .. . ._

_QUICK DISCLAIMER : I do not own Higurashi When They Cry, Dance Central and any other references or ideas that belong to their respective owners or companies. I will only write that ONCE so remember nothing belongs to me (Except for my OC Akari Sakura) . So just to forewarn you there is a lot of Higurashi When They Cry names and places because I couldn't think of a name -_- _

_ENJOY Love From Miss Butterfly (* ~ *) xx_

_Character Profile_

_Name: Akari Sakura_

_Age: 14_

_DOB: 24/12/98_

_Ethnicity: Born in England however her mum is Japanese and her dad is British._

_Height: 5ft 8 _

_Hair: Black chest-length and straight. Has a full fringe and her hair is feathered._

_Eyes: Dark purple with a grey ring around the iris. If you look closely there is a green 'lions mane' around the pupil. Has contact lenses but it's a secret and she only wears her glasses at home._

_Chapter 1: Fate_

_Akari gazed out of the window of the car, away with the fairies. If she was thinking about her dance routines, her homework, how she hates Sensei 1* or even what she would eat later no-one really knew. That was the thing about Akari, you rarely knew what she was about to do, never mind what she thinks, maybe that's what sets her apart from others. Akari only attaches herself to the things she loves; her friends, her family and most of all her dancing. She loved to dance and be creative, to feel the thrill of the music, to hone moves to perfection and most of all perform. Her personality is ideal, but you can say that's Akari for you._

_Akari returned to the real world after seeing the sign 'Hinamizawa 10 miles' she sighed in relief 'nearly home' she uttered. She thought of her friends : Mion and Shion Sonozaki (Aged 17) , Satoko Hojo and Rkia Furude (12 and 11), Rena Ryugu and Satoshi Hojo (16 and 15) and finally her best friend Keiichi Maebara 14). She was unable to go to the club because of her Mums final divorce settlements which meant she was dragged along for a total of 6 hrs (none of which interesting). She didn't see her dad there. And he is always so busy to make time for this sort of thing. 'Oh Well... I probably won't ever see him now...' she thought._


	2. Chapter 2

_I just realized how short that chapter was short but i guess I will call it the intro. *facepalm* oh well I guess here is the second chapter, I'm sorry but to be honest the first few chpters will be about Akaris past and she will get into the DC London, there might be Mo x Higurashi character? Don't worry there will be nothing to do with the actual story so don't worry I just can't make good names really .- o -. It will get better just skip a few chapters if you aren't interested in her backstory. I DON'T WANT TO MAKE A MARY SUE BUT THIS PART OF THE STORY IS VERY VERY TRAGIC AND MAINLY CENTERED ON MY OC!_

_Chapter Two: Sealed_

_It was a dark night in Hinamizawa, more specifically the twisted roads leading to it. Akari had a strange sense of foreboding, which isn't good at all. They were driving slow through the snow that was starting to cover the road in a thick, white snow created a misty cloud that seemed to go on forever; Both obstructing the drivers vision on either side of the road and creating a high risk of collision. _

_Yukiko wanted to know what Akari knew about her dad, she plucked up the courage and asked: 'What do you know about your dad?' From when she was a little girl Akari always observed her parents and friends, she always deduced little things about them she could memorize. Akari was confused as to what had bought this question on but soon remembered that her mum was the type to understand others points of view. She struggled slightly with this question as she hadn't seen him for 8 years, she worded her answer as best she could and she wished her mum would be satisfied. 'It's only because she cares', Akari thought, time to reply though ' He is a football player in England, he lives in London and his first name is Austin. He cheated on you when I was 6 and you divorced the same year. He is 30, just like you oh and he has a twin called Alexis.' 'You know you look like him a lot, you're the near spit of him. And I want you to know that when you are old enough we can go see him. He says he wants to meet you. After all, he hasn't seen you for 6 years Akari!' Akari asked if her mum could put the radio on, she agreed .Billionaire came on and the mother and daughter duo couldn't resist singing to it. _

_#' I wanna be a billionaire, so fucking bad,_

_Buy all off the things I never had...'# The pair chorused loudly_

_The best thing about the two was their close bond with each other, they never argued and they could never leave each other, ever. 'Yes that lovely smile, your soft, shiny hair, that mischievous twinkle in your eyes... (a tear runs down her cheek) ... You remind me him so much..' Yukiko whispered, she didn't want her daughter to hear how much she was like the man who betrayed her, she never wanted to hurt her feelings like that. Parents are there to protect, never to upset. _

_Yukiko could hear something in her mind, it was like a pitter patter of running feet next to her. She pondered her final thought 'Oyashiro-sama, why now?' _

_CCCRRRAAAAAAASSSSHHHH!_

_CCCRRRUUUUUUUUUUUNNNCCCH!_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!_

_Akari slowly opened her heavy eyes to find she couldn't see anything, this was it she was going to die, her life was over. Her arm hurt, her head hurt and was spinning so fast.. _

'_I love you so much, Akari'_

_She could see the outline of her mums gentle face and as her world grew dark, she swore she could see her mums eyes close entirely._

_Akari was in darkness, would she ever find a light again? This world, her life had been torn from her and yet she was hoping that she was still alive. What would she wake up to, her normal life or a nightmare?_

_THREE HOURS LATER… …_

'_Akari-san, are you okay?Can you see me, can you hear me? You don't have to reply just listen.. my name is Miyo Takano and I'm a nurse at this intensive care ward in Tokyo. You had a car crash where a car flipped off the suspension road onto yours, the driver of that car has died and your mother is dead too. She was dead on arrival unfortunately, you broken your wrist and sustained general cuts and bruises. We wi- aaah Akari-san,you can see me, do you understand what I have said?' Akari nodded she steadily got off the hospital bed and stood up, the reality of that statement sunk in. The words felt like shards of glass, each breaking her heart further until she felt numb. She stumbled and fell. clinging onto the bed rail until her knuckles went white. needed to show her the reality of those events. She assisted Akari up onto her feet, 'you will need to see this, I'm sorry for your loss.' She arrived at room 15x after a few minutes. The heavy steel doors slid aside to reveal her mother on her bed, attached to many tubes and needles. A man was flexing each joint, trying to relieve some of the post-rigamortis, he walked out of the room . Akari rushed to her mother's side gripping her pale, slender hand tightly. Yukikos eyes never opened but a smile was on her face, her eyes closed, proving that Yukiko doesn't live in this world anymore. Akaris heart sank and one tear rolled down her cheek. She buried her head into her hand and she started to cry._

_Hinamizawas guardian diety._

_DNR (Do Not Resuscitate) Notice is when a patient should not be assisted during Cardiac Arrest(?) or any other problems likely to result in death.(I'm pretty sure)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello guys! I was editing the story and I hope you like it better Miss Butterfly *(^o^)*_

_Chapter 3: Reality_

_Akari knew that her mother would die peacefully, she was owed that much. When she was deep in her dreams she saw her younger self, her mother and her dad walking in a peace garden on a cherry blossom path. The trees created a canopy of blossoms which led to a very small cove where the butterflies and birds dance, and time seems to stop all together. Her mother reached down and placed a blossom in Akaris hair, she smiled gently at her husband and her daughter. Her hand skimmed the water and she was gone, Akari reached for her dads hand, which he held softly like Akari would shatter herself. He looked at his daughter and he smiled at her. Akari didn't feel sad or alone but happy, she knew one day, she would see this garden but until then she must live her life._

_MEANWHILE IN A RICH DISTRICT OF LONDON..._

_Austin Blackwell walked into his quarter of a million pound flat with a big frown on his face. For a man who has it all, he certainly didn't look the part. He had a Bugatti Veyron Super Sport on his drive, a Lamborghini Reveton in the garage as an everyday spare car, two 60-inch HD 3D TVs in his flat, Apple products always in sight, 3 Acres of land (not mentioning the various hot tubs, spas and pools with all the slides and fittings available.),the most advanced gym equipment with a trainer on demand and not to mention the most plush, cost consuming furniture (courtesy of Harrods and other designer shops), and don't even get him started on the 3 bathrooms,6 bedrooms, library, office and the best games room you can imagine. There are even a few unused rooms available to be filled with anything money can buy. So for a man with this abode combined with the job of a world class footballer, what could be wrong? Well to cut a long story short, him. He was so annoyed at training and now he has recently earned himself a bad rep for false rumours , people selling stories about his life and general shenanigans which are not at all what it looks like. So he dumped all of his stuff by the door, and plonked himself on his £25,000 sofa. 'Let's see what's going off in the world' he thought. He fumbled around looking for the remote for a few minutes before turning on the Tv to Sky News. The broadcast kicked in and a report grabbed his attention:_

'_Breaking News- A car accident has occurred in the Hinamizawa area or Japan after a car overturned on a suspension road and crashed onto a car below, The driver of both cars have been announced dead at the scene and their relatives have been informed. The car it crashed onto has been recovered and the latest reports are that the passenger is okay apart from minor injuries. The driver has been named as_

_Yukiko Sakura...'_

'_WHAT?! ... Austin hadn't heard that name in a long, long time and he became overwhelmed at the amount of pain he felt in his heart. He sat down cradled his head, and burst into tears._

_MEANWHILE IN A NEIGHBOURING AREA... ... ..._

_Breaking News- A car accident has occurred in the Hinamizawa area or Japan after a car overturned on a suspension road and crashed onto a car below, The driver of both cars have been announced dead at the scene and their relatives have been informed. The car it crashed onto has been recovered and the latest reports are that the passenger is okay apart from minor injuries. The driver has been named as_

_Yukiko Sakura...'_

'_Wow.. that's something that must be devastating... ... ...' a voice murmured. Little did that voice know he would soon be closest to __her..._

_Akari was advised to remain in hospital for a week, not as if she had a choice anyway. The police stopped by and Akari had to give a statement, Akari craved some company from her friends. She had no aunts or uncles, grandparents or even servants to speak to. She felt isolated. She was aware that she would be put into her dads care meaning: A new country with a dad you haven't seen for 8 yrs, probably is pissed that you survived and that no-one else could talk care of you. Brand new messed up life, brilliant, Akari 'couldn't wait'._


	4. Chapter 4

_Thankyou for reading it is nice to nearly be past editing the depressing parts. I hope you are liking this so far and that when I publish a new chapter of this story you will read it ;) (self advertisement). _

_Chapter 4: Memories_

_It had been a day since Akari was allowed home, she was allowed to be on her own at her house but was not allowed to go to school. 'I bet they know what's happened... and Mi-chan will want to speak to me, maybe Shion too but I can't be dealing with the Sonozaki family business as the acting head of the family. Why was I cursed? I bet they thinks it's the stupid curse after all it was Watanagshi (1) on that night. Who would kill the most powerful families head?' Akari _

_Akari wished she could see Keiichi soon but for now she went to sleep. The next day 3 letters were delivered and a soft knock on the door, Akari opened it to reveal a solemn looking Mion Sonozaki. She stepped inside the spacious house. Akari nodded towards the kimono clad 17 year old and proceeded to show her inside she then excused herself to get changed. A tradition in her house was that if a Sonozaki showed up in a kimono it is formal business and must be treated so. Akari found that special box with her mother's kimono in, it was a gift for her 14__th__ birthday, a sign that she were to be the next family head. _

_15 MINUTES LATER_

_Akari was ready and went downstairs she knelt at the wooden table where Mion sat. She placed her hands on the floor and her head soon followed 'I must introduce myself, I am Akari Sakura the head of the Sakura family, the most dominant and respected clans in Onigafuchi village.' Akari waited for Mion to do the same, 'I am Mion Sonozaki, next in line to the Sonozaki family, I apologize on behalf of my grandmother Oryou Sonozaki as she is unable to visit.'_

_Akari knew what they would be discussing and she was prepared to do this and in no way was Mion unreasonable and she would definitely consider her feelings in this matter._

'_I would like to express my regret to you Akari-sama (1) about the unfortunate demise of your mother.' Mion started, she wasn't looking forward to this, she was good friends with Yukiko. She remembered the happy summers with lemonade at this house she was sat in. She felt so sorry for Akari and the fact she now would have to move, she would definitely. 'Your mum signed the release forms on this house to us, your money will not be taken but we have to withhold the house.' Mion had to say this seriouslybut she couldn't believe she was evicting Akari from her house. 'I understand, Mion. You have to this. I get it.' Akari assured. Mion completed everything asked of her by Oryou. 'How are you holding up?' the older girl inquired. 'fine' was the quiet response._

_At this point Akari is the most powerful person in Hinamizawa so I think she should be addressed as sama._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey again I'm finally done writing about the accident , so it's time to move on to Akaris goodbyes (sad again :'( )and new adventures. I think I will writing and upload around 5 chapters per week but mainly on Fridays. I am having extractions soon so might not be able to update. Keep reading because I aim to have Akari meet Glitch very,very soon __. Can't Wait! (May include song Lyrics In SOME Chapters) Have fun reading guys xx_

_Chapter 5: Arigatou_

_For the next few days Akari was dead on her feet; packing, boxing, storing, shopping and booking various appointments for a variety of reasons, she called various friends and departments. She got herself renamed as a British citizen (which she should now be), updated her passport and received a new citizen card for the UK (1).Her mother had two special katanas that were handed down the family and a gun to protect herself. Akari got permission to carry them into the UK and the gun was to be registered to her when she was 17. Until then Mion would take care of it as a gift. Akari had completed all the things that needed to be done and she was ready. She took a trip to Furude shrine and entered the Saiguden which she had access to.. She asked Oyashiro-sama to guide her and watch over her mother wherever she is. She concluded the visit with ' I love you mum' before leaving for the last time. _

_9:00pm _

'_Who is it?' Akari asked before sliding her front door apart. She ran and hugged her friend Keiichi Maebara, before leading the bag laden boy to the front room. ' I have a few things for you' he said softly. The pair sat on the floor. Akari carefully opened a rectangular box and a big grin spread across her face ' OMG I heard they don't stock a lot of Pocky in England and I love it soooo much'. Akari loved all the flavours he had picked and it would definitely remind her of home. Akari opened the card on top:_

'_Sorry we couldn't see you but we hope you will remember us. Bye bye Akari-chan! Xx' – Satoshi, Satoko and Rika mew-mew!_

'_Tell them I said thankyou!' Akari picked up the next box and opened it gently, inside was a necklace made of Onigafuchi symbols. 'Mion and Shion said that they would miss you a lot. Don't forget us and who you are. Be proud of your life and stay strong.' Akari smiled she told Keiichi to say thanks to them aswell.'And finally my gift to you Akari.' He pulled a square box and a card as well. She opened the box, she gasped and pulled out an ornate locket and inside was a picture of her and Keiichi as children smiling. The card read:_

'_To my dearest friend Akari,_

_Me and you are best friends, your eyes are my light and my hope that will not end, you mean more to me than the birds in the sky and as you are leaving I ask them why? But then I know if you love someone you must set them free, and if they love you they will come back to thee, so although I don't want to admit it you are free so one day my dearest friend please come back to me.'_

_-Keiichi _

_Enclosed were pictures of all of Akaris friends together and various pictures from her childhood. One by one tears rolled down her cheeks, she couldn't take it anymore. She sobbed and screamed and wailed, her heart burst again. And she didn't know if she could be happy one more. Keiichi cried too and he hugged her tenderly. 'I don't want to go please don't leave me again, please don't leave me here by myself, Keiichi please nooo! Make it stop I want my life back!' Akari soon fell asleep in Keiichis arms, he cradled her like a baby, he gently kissed her head. He placed in her bed, 'I would hold your hand again, but this time it would be too painful to let go...'_

_MORNING... 5:30 am_

_Akari woke up alone but unafraid, she had to face this day like any other. She made breakfast, had a shower got changed and made sure her cat Moshi into his cage. He was able to go with her too, so he wouldn't be alone and she could take him on the plane as well! _

_Her car soon left the sleepy village, Akari gazed at the archway leading to her old village, the sweet sunrise created a glow around the mountains in the distance._

'_Arigatou Onigafichi.'_

_She was soon at Tokyo Airport at 6:30, and her flight would leave at 10. She was ready to go so she bided her time by buying a few things for the flight. She let Moshi out for a walk and by departure time she was ready to go. All set !_

_Akari boarded the plane with no problems. It wasn't a good flight. There was a lot of turbulence and Akari didn't feel comfortable falling asleep in various time zones so she relied on energy drinks to fuel her mind. The plane passed the turbulence after a while so Akari decided to read as she wouldn't feel sick. She purchased a paper onboard. The paper was English so she flicked to the sport section. She was quite good at sports but it wasn't a passion. Just an interest. _

_A story caught her interest rapidly. It was about her dad being a discgrace to the sport by a columnist named Amelia Sparrow, she slandered his achievements and by the end of it dampened Akaris hopes of the man she barely remembers. Is he truly like this?_

_AUSTINS HOUSE... ... ..._

'_What the hell? Not again... ... ... I can't be dealing with HER again, she's ruining my career. Oh crap I'm nearly late.' Austin shoved a piece toast in his mouth, pulled a shirt over his head and ran to his car, speeding off to training. A reminder beeped on his phone 'Big Day Time To Meet Your Daughter!(12 pm)' Austin nearly kicked himself for forgetting, why today? _

_HEATHROW AIRPORT 11:30_

_A this point in time Akari was leaving the aeroplane and stepping onto English soil for the first time. She took in the cool air the fog that clouded the horizon. She had a good feeling about this new place._


	6. Chapter 6

_** Hello guys! *(~u~) I have an idea where Akari will meet Glitch in this chapter hehe. May use DC songs in this #FINALLY! And then all I have to do is think of the rest of the story. So with Akari away from Hinamizawa and about to walk into the terminal, so begins this chapter. **_

_**Chapter 6: Introductions**_

_**One condition that Akari and her dad had agreed on via text was that in order to find each other, they must have a blue heart drawn onto their hand. Akari enjoyed doodling on her hand, as it passed the time away for now. Akari was sat outside a platform/terminal coffee shop, cappuccino in hand and cookie in mouth, the way she had intended. She was aware that there was some music being started and a large crowd had gathered. One fortunate thing about Akari was that she was taught English at an early age so she was able to ask someone what was happening. A girl a little older than her was delighted to answer her question 'It's the Hi-Def crew!' Akari didn't know what to do or how to react, but as far as she was concerned, she needed to find out. She pushed her way past people until she could see, a boy who looked her age was stood in the centre. From what she could tell, he was Asian, a bit taller than her and was the focus of the girls attention. 'GLITCH, I LOVE YOU, BE MY BOYFRIEND!3' They all yelled. Akari then saw a tall 17 year old join him. Some girls yelled his name 'Mo' or something similar. Akari recognised the music, it was Scream by Usher, a song she often danced to. Halfway through the song, so members of the crowd could join in. Akari was praying she wouldn't get pushed out. But she did... ... ... Everyone's gaze turned to Akari ' What should I do?' Akari was slowly turning crimson. 'When in doubt, dance it out!' Someone yelled. So she did, she heard ooohs and aaahs. Everyone clapped when she finished dancing, they boy named Glitch came up to her but Akari was having none of it, do not turn around and so she disappeared into the crowd. Akari now had one priority, find her dad, but as they say easier said than done.**_

_**AUSTINS POV**_

_**I scanned the terminals around me, 'Terminal Platform 1 xx – Tokyo. I know was safe in the knowledge that I had a vague idea where I was headed. Nobody could recognise me, with £80 sunglasses, my hair kind of scruffy and my non-conspicuous outfit I was on a mission. I looked around the various people sitting, chatting and walking. I felt very stupid, God please no-one sees me! I saw a girl who **__seemed __**to resemble my daughter, I saw her hand.. .. . Now is the time. I walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She glanced up at me, her eyes are just like I remember. God it's been a long time. 'Hello, are you Akari?' I asked shakily, I thought I was wrong but she suddenly nodded and smiled politely. 'I know it's been a long time but it's me your dad.' I blurted rapidly, I felt like a fool, but I had to grin and bear it. ' Well then, dad, it's great to meet you!' she replied, 'let's go' she added. I showed her to my car she shrieked when she saw it 'won't you get robbed? She giggled. 'Probably' I remarked. She got in the car and I followed. On the way back we discussed some basic things about ourselves. She was still the beautiful, bright and bubbly girl I was left by 8 yrs ago. She was definitely like her mother. I wouldn't tell her that though!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hellooooo! I'm happy Akari has now met Glitch XD. Once again I hope you are liking this edited story so far, more to come and definitely more Glitch and co as this story will definitely become more DC like hehe._

_Chapter 7: Home_

_Akari wasn't as upset or distant as she thought she would have been, it turned out that she and her dad were very alike in thought, words and ideas. He understood that it was under bad circumstances that they had met again, but that didn't mean that everything was ruined. Secretly he was very glad he would be able to spend so much time with his only child, his only reminder of his wife. He loved Akari from the moment she was born and that wouldn't change, he would provide her with the best life, food, clothes and education. He had decided that she would attend the Kensignton Barclay Academy, the most advanced, expensive school money and good status can afford. He knew Akari would fit in and do well if not, tutors were always an option. _

_AKARI POV_

_Me and my dad talked for ages, catching up on eachothers lives, he plays for A club called Chelsea, he is an honest man , with an honest career (doesn't cheat etc). From what I can tell I will definitely be proud of him. I was listening to him but I was also thinking about that boy called Glitch. I'm sure he was saying something before I quickly left, he tried to hand something to me. Don't know what it was, maybe I picked it up, I'll check my pockets. Hmm , no ,nada, negatory, no way hosay, no chance lance- BINGOO! I unfolded the paper, written on it was '__I know you don't know me but I hope that can change, I hope I will see you at hi-defs next dance battle at Riptide Beach.'__ I was confused by the fact that London is landlocked, so where the hell is this beach. I should Google it later I suppose, but will I go and when?_

_3__RD__ PESRON POV_

_Akaris dad pulled up to his house, or rather the front of it. The perfect lawn and the long drive way was enough to make anyone whine at how poor they looked in comparison. Akari was impressed by the electric gates which could be opened by a retina scanner, but even so she was shocked when she saw her 4 story house looming before her. Austin told her that she should wait by the door whilst he parks in the garage. She grabbed as many bags as possible and trekked to the front door. A few minutes later her dad emerged, carrying many bags with him. He opened the door and led her inside. The pair both took off their shoes and placed them near the door, and headed inside the house. Akari loved the décor, furniture and the general atmosphere. Every detail was planned to perfection, resulting in an amazing house which would feel like home in no time. Austin took her on a tour but what was to surprise Akari was that she would get to plan her room; The colour, furniture, design and layout in any way with no cost limit. 'Do whatever you please, buy whatever you like because you deserve the best life I can provide.' Those words moved Akari as she knew that she was welcome in her new home and that would make her smile. By dinner Akari had planned her room and unpacked most of her stuff in a guest bedroom until hers was done. Soon a heavenly smell wafted into her nose, but what was it? Akari had ventured down stairs, plans in hand to the kitchen, where her dad was frying some fish. 'What are you doing?' she asked in a sing-song manner. 'Cooking.' Her dad replied, sarcasm oozing from every syllable. 'Well never, your having tea with the queen!' She retorted. Her dad smirked for a second, ' I'm making fish and chips, I'm frying the fish first' Austin explained. 'Seems legit' Akari replied. She made some drinks and got everything out ' Haven't seen a knife and fork for a while' Akari said holding the two utensils. 'As long as you remember how to use them' Her dad muttered. Akari and her dad discussed her room ideas and he agreed immediately and how he would contact someone tomorrow to sort it. He set out his rules for Akari:_

_Please listen to what I say, don't ignore my opinions or reasons._

_If I ask you to do chores etc, please do them too._

_Please don't argue._

_Always feel free to trust me with anything you like._

_I never mean it if I ever am rude to you._

_My job will earn you a good life, don't brag too much and be kind._

_Have fun in school but don't push it._

_I don't mind swearing. But not excessively!_

_Do you best._

_ Remember what your mother taught you._

'_Sounds good. Deal? Asked Austin, 'Deal.' Akari replied. _


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello again! Had extractions today they didn't hurt at all :) Very happy that after one day of publishing the 7 chapters had 86 views in total , I was so jolly. You know the flat in the ikea advert with the separated bed part well imagine that as the room Akari will have. Thankyou to those reading and definitely hope you will keep on doing so xx _

_Chapter 8: That boy again_

_Akari was up at night, typical. She never really slept well anyway but at least she had a reason this time. She ran the day's events through her head. She was in a trance, a dream even. She suddenly screamed when dumbass Moshi decided to put in an appearance at her feet. She heard quick, light steps and she froze in her bed 'burglary!' ran through her head, what could she do! The door flew open 'Oh my God, are you okay?!' Her dad asked panicked, ' I'm great, just forgot that Moshi is a complete and utter tw- idiot.' Akari answered. 'Is this the Moshi from when you were little?' Her dad questioned, a jingling of bells could be heard and another thing entered the room. 'This is Miku, the cat who was Moshis wife, you dressed them up and made them get married when you were little.' Moshi suddenly leaped off the bed and joined his 'wife'. A happy purring could be heard as the unlikely events had led to their reunion. 'Going to sleep now , I'll see you tomorrow.' Austin said , 'I'll second that' Akari nodded._

_MORNING_

_Akari woke up to the amazing smell of waffles being cooked in the kitchen. Her room was warm and when she did sleep, she slept like a log. She tentatively stepped out of the bed and pulled a jacket over her slender arms. She tiptoed down the stairs but froze when she heard her dad speaking on the phone. Akari wouldn't usually eavesdrop but curiosity kills the cat, speaking of which the pair follow each other around like a shadow. Akari strained her ears but could make out the conversation her dad started the conversation by saying 'Alexis, we've been over this, she is my child not yours and you can't have her, I don't care who calls me an unfit father be it you, mum or dad, as long as she is happy with her life and looks at me with happy eyes I don't care.' (Alexis replies)_

_'By all means see her and be her BFF if you really want to, but I will not let you take over Yukikos place in our family.' He ranted, he was clearly pissed off. (Alexis) *sigh* 'come over at some point but don't go overboard. Oh what a shame got to go yeahyeahyeah okay see you byebye.' Austin hung up speedily, slamming the phone onto the kitchen surface._

_Akari saw no point in hiding as long as she seemed none the wiser to the conversation she would be fine. 'Morning' she called sleepily. 'Morning to you to, I was thinking when you settle in and make friends, I don't think it would be right to make you have the last name Sakura. My last name is Blackwell, and with your new life here in this house you are Akari Blackwell.' Akari nodded, she anticipated this as technically she only had the last name Sakura when her mother was divorced. 'Could I have a different name to use with acquaintances, but close friends know my real name? I really like the name Cherry Blackwell (1).' She knew he would understand her reason, when she was born everyone knew who she was so this would be a mask to wear. No-one can break it unless she does it for them. Austin nodded 'yeah, sounds good oh waffles are done.' Akari didn't need to be told twice, she ate the waffles enthusiastically and drank the tea with equal speed. She loved this, she could ate 100 waffles and crave more. Her dad turned out to be a good cook, nothing like that report she had read on the plane. During the day she googled Riptide Beach and discovered it was an underground artificial beach mainly used for dance battles. She then looked at a small ad saying 'Riptide Crew will go head to head with the Hi-Def crew at 7pm on Friday 22__nd__ March.' Akari was now satisfied that she knew where to go, she was drawn to investigate like a magnet. As the day passed her dad sorted everything to be done with her room. He told her everything will be done in two days time and that later on her aunt will visit. Akari felt a swell of fear rise inside her, what if this aunt didn't like her, what to do?_

_LATER ON... ..._

_*Knock Knock* Akari answered the door, a tall pretty woman with chestnut coloured hair and soft green eyes looked at her. Akari was immediately scared but in a matter of seconds her opinion changed dramatically. The woman squealed like a little girl and hugged Akari ' I'm your auntie Alexis ' she cooed. Akari was shocked but burst into laughter at her expression. This was not what you would expect of an aunt who seemingly had control of her emotions on a phone. Her dad ran to the door and hugged his sister, 'don't be annoying' he warned quietly. After the kettle boiled Akari sat with her aunt who introduced herself. She went on for a while about general things, Akaris mum, jobs etc. Akari realised that this could be the closest thing to a mother that she could have from now on, and should the time come, the closest thing to a friend too. She made an effort to get along with this woman it was very easy, they had common interests too! Even better Alexis found that Alexis was genuinely interested in her life. Once Alexis had left Akari felt weary and decided to go to bed. Gazing outside her window she now knew that she was under the same sky as her old friends and she wished she could see them._

_NEXT DAY_

_Akari heard her alarm go off at 6:30 am and a notification popped up to say 'REMINDER: Riptide Beach at 7pm' . Crap. Akari had to get out at some point but London is massive, what to do. Akari grabbed a fistful of Sharpies, 3 pieces of A4 paper and proceeded to draw a map of her new surroundings. After an hour of working out everything, she was satisfied and decided to get some breakfast. She was pretty sure that she couldn't smell anything from downstairs and she was right. A scribbled note that was left on the surface, it said 'I have gone to train, be back at 12 pm'. Akari was a little miffed at this but oh well, she liked solitude. She had a shower and began to prepare breakfast; boiled rice, Miso soup and tea to drink. She couldn't eat a lot of the things she was used to as there was a lacked of them in the cupboards. After eating she got dressed and flicked through the channels, boring. She eventually gave up and played on the ps3. She wanted to fast forward to 7pm but time doesn't work that way. When her dad returned she had an idea, why not find my own way around? She passed her dad briefly, explained her plan and left. She was pretty sure that her dad had said yes, so off she went. She would have to walk of course. But that was nothing to her._

_AUTHORS NOTE_

_I have an idea where Akari will find Glitch sooner than anticipated as I need to keep the story moving. REALLY sorry about the slow progress I know reading this is effort but please have some faith and thankyou for any support received. The next 10 chapters are planned so I hope you will find my story a lot more fluent etc THANKYOU EVERYONE!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Well I have drafted up to Chapter 19 so guess what I will be doing all weekend! Yeah it sounds like I am sad, sad strange little girl but I'm not honestly :) When I was drafting everything was easier and it seems to make ideas flow better but tbh I absolutely hate the tediousness of it :( Well enjoy everyone and hope you like the planned chapters! WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS VERY SHORT BECAUSE I ONLY PLANNED ORIGINALLY IN SMALL AMOUTS SO NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER._

_Chapter 9:New faces?_

_Akari decided she should actually explore her new tow and to start she needed to find a relatively close café which she could retreat to. A few roads away she find one which made the most divine cheesecake and aromatic coffee. It was called Jasmine's café and the old lady running it was so kind and polite, she even gave Akari some basic places which would later prove useful. Akari ate her cake and returned the plate to the counter, she paid the bill and picked up her coffee to go. She then left the small, cosy shop and embraced the crisp air outside. With the warmth and the occasional tinkle of bells behind her, she began to walk toward the underground station. She was just about to turn right when someone ran into her, her coffee immediately tipped backwards over Akaris shirt but fortunately didn't touch her skin. Akari yelped in surprise the boy who ran into her turned and immediately ran towards her, 'No way...' he gasped. Akari was a little taken back at the coincidence, sure she was pissed off but that could wait, because in front of her was that boy named Glitch. 'I am so sorry oh my God did it burn you I swear I'm such an idiot sometimes!?' He muttered frantically 'It's okay' Akari reassured 'It didn't touch my skin anyway and I can just zip up my jacket as well.' She reassured. 'um look when I first saw you dance it was amazing, my crew may need some dancers soon and I hope you would consider... ... ... anyway I think to make it up to you I should give you my number and I could buy you something so we are even, okay?' The boy then frantically scribbled a phone number and Akari placed it in her pocket. 'I'm going to that showdown at Riptide Beach, could I meet you there? We could arrange something? I've got to go home now otherwise I will smell like coffee for awhile. See you' Akari stammered, she then walked off, doubting if this was reality or not. _

_Akari could hear footsteps behind her so she span around to face Glitch. ' I should introduce myself, my name is Glitch, I'm 14 and I suck at running!' He panted 'What's your name?' He asked, this was a chance too hard to pass up. He found the mystery girl and gave her his number but he needed her name. ' My name is Cherry Blackwell , I'm 14 and I am also crap at running!' She replied shakily, she had to keep up with the story. 'Nice to meet you, Cherry' Glitch said. The pair bowed, a custom they were both familiar with. Akari decided to excuse herself and make a quick exit . When she got Home Akari was very far away and she felt cold. A bath was run. Akari replayed the hours events in her mind, her pulse racing faster each time. She inwardly giggled when she remembered getting his number and how stupid she must have looked. She had put the number in her phone but didn't dare do much else. Her heart soared each time and her happiness skyrocketed each time. When she went down she told her dad about the dance showdown, he let her go as he was fine with this. He knew about her passion for dance , he nearly let it slip. He fortunately managed to keep his mouth shut! Akari retired to her room and spent the night chilling and texting her friends back home. According to their replies, everything was fine and that she was missed by everyone. Before Akari went to sleep she thanked Oyashiro-sama for keeping her safe and happy. She slept well that night. She woke up the next morning and she remembered that she had set the date of the showdown wrong, it was today. *phew* She felt like such an idiot! Can't do that again or she will end up looking even more stupid. The day somehow flew by and Akari was ready at 6pm. She left the house and walked into the cold air once more... ... _


	10. Chapter 10

_Starting to enjoy having pre-planned chapters! I'm going to make Riptide have an artificial beach where they perform. Have fun guys xx_

_Chapter 10:Bring it!_

_Akari wandered down the road, taking her time she was slowly calming her nerves of seeing Glitch again but she could always build a bridge and get over it. She got on the tube and the transport system lived up to its name. As the train sped through the tunnels she took a deep breath in and was now prepared to see her acquaintance again. She surfaced at a stop close by the venue, she could tell by the throngs of people demanding entry into Riptide Beach some were dressed for a dip and others dressed to impress. Her phone beeped so she checked it '__Tell the bouncers that the sky is purple and they will let you in, I'm near the crew lounge. See you soon I hope- Glitch' __Akari memorized the message and skipped the queue to the front an elephant of a human blocked her way 'The sky is purple?' _

_The bouncer nodded like a pro and allowed her in. Akari strutted down the cave like tunnel. The tunnel opened out into a huge underground cave, artificial light complete with slight UV like rays shone through the roof. People looked the part 'sunbathing', playing and swimming in and around various pools. At the far end a wave machine and surfing simulators were built into the rock walls. This was exclusive at its best. There was a bar but if you dare become drunk or litter you are banned. Akari noticed a platform on top of the sand and 3 screens were being set up for tonight's events, there was a tunnel with a sign above that read 'Backstage to Crew lounges' Akari repeated the password and was granted access backstage._

_She soon saw Glitch and she waved at him. He ran up to her and was secretly over the moon that she had come to watch. He ran his fingers through his hair. 'What are you going to dance to, Glitch?' Akari asked. 'Party Rock Anthem and ummm ah crap I can't think of a name, you'll know it when you hear it.' Akari nodded out of nowhere, a tall dance appeared catching Glitch in a headlock. The trio laughed and by deduction this must be Mo, she then introduced herself and he then did the same. A loud speaker interrupted '__Will the hi def crew and Riptide crew report to the front stage'. '__Break a leg' Akari smiled she then walked over to the backstage viewing area, in truth it was a slightly raised stone balcony that ran around the cave, it was magical to be in a place like this. Akari heard screaming as both crews appeared and walked forward onto the stage platform. None of the look scared, Akari could tell there could only be perfection, reputation was vital in times like this. As visitors, hi def were required to go first, the crew were in their positions Mo nodded for the music to play. The atmosphere turned wild as the music started and the moves started to flow. Routines were pulled off and exaggerated like never before. When all the dancers were finished everybody cheered including Akari. Glitch knew she would and found her in the balcony waving at him, he smiled back only at her, the girl who he had spilled coffee on, the girl he would eventually love not just as a friend. _

_Riptide and co. Were next , putting all their heart into it, at the last minute a crazed fan tried to jump on stage so the dancers fell out of timing with the music and the flow just stopped. They lost their momentum and they knew they would lose, everyone still cheered and after a short break the crowd resumed cheering. In the second dance hi def had chosen to dance to Sexy B!tch by David Guetta + Akon. However the rule was it must be a paired dance, Mo and Glitch took the reins for Hi-Def, they did incredibly well. So did Emilia and Bodie but Akari didn't pay much attention to them. She was here to support her future best friend, her future crush. _

_After everything was finalised, hi-def won! Akari was very happy for Glitch and she wasn't shy in telling him so. 'I have somewhere to show you, follow me, but I have to change first' He disappeared for exactly 5 mins before he returned. He had no highlight in his hair and he wore a shirt, trousers ,shoes (duh!) and he had a jacket tied around his waist._

'_Let's go Akari, before Mo gives me a lecture' Akari grabbed his shirt and followed as best she could. Nobody noticed them as the tunnels were pretty dark. Once they emerged they jumped on the tube and sped off to the next station. Glitch led the girl through several streets, Akari was worried about 3 things:_

_-It was pretty dark, not Akaris favourite thing_

_-Someone could be hiding, preparing to mug or kidnap them._

_-She was concerned why Glitch was leading her through alleys _

_Glitch suddenly stopped causing Akari to walk into him like only a dumbass could. 'Twonk' he giggled. He pointed to a building, 'From this point on, we meet here at this studio?' Akaris phone rang again this time it was her dad '__Akari, I need you to come home sweetheart, I have the letter about your mother and funeral arrangements, sorry to be a pain in the ass but it can't wait.' __ Akari read the message again, 'Look, I'm sorry Glitch but I have to go, I'll meet you tomorrow. Here 1pm.' Akari said gently. 'Okay Akari, could I have a friendly ''see you tomorrow'' hug?' Glitch asked nervously. 'Definitely' Akari giggled, the two friends hugged, sparks flew immediately. Akari felt safe but she knew she had to go, no words needed to be said after that, there was no need._

_20 MINS LATER_

_Akari waltzed through the door as a familiar sadness washed over her. Her dad was sat on the floor documents spread in all directions. 'They have finished the post mortem and investigation into Yukikos death. She will be buried in this country next week. Arrangements have been made that some of yours and Yukikos friends will come over for the funeral. One of them, his name was Keiichi, told me to tell you that he will be there for you' Akari understood, she will see her mum buried and her old friends would see her buried too. 'Hey, could I invite my friend Glitch?' Akari whispered. 'Sure, as long you trust him.' He replied even quieter. The next half hour was spent planning every detail, there were so many to sort out. But they were done. Akari saw and heard a teardrop splat onto a paper, they were not her tears. Akari comforted her dad, 'I still loved your mother... ... ...' Akari decided to tell him, 'My mother still loved you'_

'_I miss you, miss you so bad,_

_I don't forget you, oh it's so sad, _

_I hope you can hear me,_

_I can remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day, I found it won't be the same..._

_I didn't get around to kiss you_

_Goodbye on the hand_

_I wish that I could see you again,_

_I know that I can't_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_I've had my wake up_

_Won't you wake up_

_I keep asking why_

_And I can't take it _

_It wasn't fake_

_It happened you passed by_

_Now you're, now you're gone_

_There you go, there you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

_Now you're gone, now you're gone_

_There you go, there you _

_Somewhere you're not coming back_

_I miss you...'_


	11. Chapter 11

_Big ass chapter done YES! Thankyou so much to fallingsnoow346, my first FAVOURITE, it means a lot to me :) It actually inspires me to update quicker XD , at the end of the day it's time to write but one question: Can I use any picture for the story because I just used any picture I though described Akari, that's the kimono! (I just picked the picture off Google XD) Am I breaking ANY rules in general (story etc) because I don't get all of the rules! Song at the end Lost in the echo Linkin Park (there is deeper meaning to this song with the story, see if you can find it!)_

_Chapter 11: Poor little rich girl_

_MORINING_

'_Hey Akari, your room is being done today, okay?' Austin said he shook Akari gently. She opened her eyes and felt for her glasses. Once she had them, she slid them on her face, her dad came in to focus. She heard what he said and she was ecstatic about her room being done! 'Could I meet my friend today, dad?' Akari asked, rubbing her eyes. Just be back for 5 because that's when dinner is served.' Akari hugged her dad, he needed Akari out the house to plan a surprise dinner, get her room done and to finalize funeral arrangements. Alexis came over to watch the house as Austin would leave to meet with the planner. _

_Akari was ready, she had an extra jacket in her bag and £60 in a purse. She had finally got her Oyster card, getting around would be simpler than ever. She had her Suica card too but she wouldn't need it. She walked to the underground station. She found time to buy a coffee and plan her route on train rather quickly, but Akari had a not so unique experience. She had jumped on the train after the next ones were all delayed. It was 8 am. Rush hour. Some kid pushed her backwards and her elbow got caught in the door. The doors shut but when they failed to complete their job, they applied more pressure and the train was starting to move. She tried to yank her arm through, it wasn't hitting the wall of the tunnel, but any turns will force her arm against the wall. Akari couldn't think of it an approaching bend was coming up, not another dodgy hand, it had only just healed up! ... ... ... She grabbed the rail in the middle of the carriage and tugged her arm through the gap. Her arm was bright red and she knew she would get a bruise. The kid who pushed her was in tears, he apologized and Akari forgave him 'accidents happen in life, but have a nice day, don't worry I am fine!' Akari beamed. 'Thankyou kind miss, very sorry once again' he smiled. The locomotive soon came to a halt and Akari disembarked onto the bustling platform. She glanced at the map and she was ready to get the hell out of there. 5 minutes of pushing, being pushed and then pushing again, she was clear!_

_She got an amazing vibe of the morning in this city, she loved every moment of her life here. A butterfly flew in front of her, she watched it , she realised it reminded her of the ones she saw in Japan before her mother died. In fact she swore it was and wanted to see it again, but she doesn't live in Japan anymore. She sighed contently, she walked to the park. Glitch said around 8::30 am. She sat by the fountain._

_GLITCH POV_

_I was walking through the park, admiring the scenery. I needed to clear my head before I arrived at the studio to meet Akari. I couldn't believe we won but I was concerned that Akari was hiding something, suddenly needing to go home but mainly his thoughts were centred on the hug. She was so warm but so frail, she felt like porcelain for a second. Will her smile crack and shatter, or am I reading too much into it? I walked towards the fountain when I couldn't believe it, Akari was there? I walked closer, it was definitely her. I had a plan and circled the fountain anti- clockwise. When I was close enough I picked up and then threw a stone into the fountain, I never miss. Never._

_SPLASH!_

_3__RD__ PERSON POV_

_Akari jumped in fright, she screamed and spun around, no-one was there? She scanned the trees and the bushes; she grabbed a stick off the floor. Glitch tried not to laugh when he saw her, he let out a few __tiny __giggles but was confident he didn't give the game away. _

_Akari heard him and was immediately plotting her revenge. She wandered up to the bush he was hiding it and whacked it, scaring the crap out of Glitch. 'Wtf is wrong with you I was going to scream assault!' Glitch laughed. 'Welcome to Karmageddon Glitch!' Akari smirked. 'Where do you want to go?' they asked in unison. 'Why don't we just stay here?' They both replied, they started to laugh again. If any passers by were in the park, you would ALWAYS assume the two 14 year olds were together, they just fit like puzzle pieces. _

_Glitch wanted to race back to the fountain, so off they went. Akari tripped on a tree root and fell face first. She got up but crumpled to the ground when she realised that she had twisted her ankle. Glitch turned and saw his friend on the floor, he didn't care about winning. He abruptly turned and retraced his path back to his best friend. She gazed up at him, cheeks burning pink. The unexpectedly strong boy knelt down and picked up Akari. She was very light and easy to carry. 'Thank you Glitch' she murmured. He set her down on the fountain edge. He checked her ankle; she said that she would be fine to walk in a while. _

_Akari wanted to know about Glitches family; What area he lives in, does he live with his parents, does he have any siblings etc. Glitch told Akari he lives in Camden with his mum, dad and siblings. His mum was a midwife, his dad was a psychologist. He has a twin sister called Elena and a little brother called Zander. He told Akari about living with Mo often as his parents don't mind. He then reversed each of the questions on Akari. She struggled to answer them and ended up changing the subject. Glitch made a mental note of this inability to answer questions about her personal life. _

_A dog suddenly jumped onto Glitches lap causing him to fall backwards into the fountain. Akari was laughing her ass off when a hand pulled her under too! She was shivering with cold but wasn't going to admit it. The two friends had a splash fight and whoever could soak the other first. They dunked each other and when they got out they were in fits of laughter. Akari used her jacket do dry her friend off. He protested at first but then reluctantly agreed to let her dry him off._

'_I'll walk you home Cherry' Glitch offered. 'Only so far though, umm because you will need to get home too!' She stammered. 'Why won't you let me see your flat, Cherry?' Glitch queried 'I don't want you to!' Akari blurted and ran off at a tremendous pace. 'I don't want you to see that I'm a rich kid who can have what she wants, I don't want to lose you because I now lead a lifestyle of luxury, I don't want you to see behind the mask I wear' she cried to herself. _

_She legged it down into the underground station, boarded any train that went in Kensingtons direction. She hadn't heard Glitch calling after her nor did she realise he was trailing behind her. He managed to remain undetected, he felt like Ezio, he had to remain hidden. He saw Akari get off at Kensignton. He nearly got caught when he stumbled forward and made someone drop their bags, he didn't care needed to find the truth as soon as possible._

_Akari was none the wiser to the fact she was being followed because she was wrapped up in her own thoughts. After awhile of stalking Glitch saw Akari turn on to a road, he was shocked, this was Egerton Crsescent. THE most expensive road in London. THE place where celebrities live and money flows. THE last place on Earth his best friend could live. He was so pissed off! Of all the things Akari could have told him why not this! He was sure she had vanished up the drive towards the biggest house so he checked the gate. There was a piece of paper hanging out the letterbox. Glitch pulled it out and read it. FOR AUSTIN AND AKARI BLACKWELL. Glitch felt rage bubble up inside him, another lie? Again? He stormed off, vowing never to speak to HER again_, _hurt by her lies, stung by the truth. Reality set in he should have known better than trust her. His conscience agued with reality as he stormed back to the flat. _

_He slammed the door. And flung himself onto the sofa. He buried his face into the cushion and screamed. Mo walked into the front room and was confused at his friends anger. 'What's wrong?' He asked puzzled. 'Life' the younger boy answered. Glitch sat up and retold the whole story, from the beginning. Mo was annoyed, who the hell does this girl think she is? But when the story is finished , logical reasons formulate in his head. 'She has had to hide it for a reason, don't judge a book by its cover, Mo warned give her the chance to explain herself just don't talk to her until you calm down.' Glitch nodded, Mo was his rock, his wall and their friendship gets stronger at times like this. _

_You were that foundation  
Never gonna be another one, no.  
I followed, so taken  
So conditioned I could never let go  
Then sorrow, then sickness  
Then the shock when you flip it on me  
So hollow, so vicious  
So afraid I couldn't let myself see  
That I could never be held  
Back or up no, I'll hold myself  
Check the rep, yep you know mine well  
Forget the rest let them know my hell  
There and back yet my soul ain't sell  
Kept respect up,the best they fell,  
Let the rest be the tale they tell  
That I was there saying…_

In these promises broken  
Deep below  
Each word gets lost in the echo  
So one last lie I can see through  
This time I finally let you  
Go, go, go.

Test my will, test my heart  
Let me tell you how the odds gonna stack up  
Y'all go hard, I go smart  
How's that working out for y'all in the back, huh?  
I've seen that frustration  
Been crossed and lost and told "No"  
And I've come back unshaken  
Let down and lived and let go  
So you can let it be known  
I don't hold back, I hold my own  
I can't be mapped, I can't be cloned  
I can't C-flat, it ain't my tone  
I can't fall back, I came too far  
Hold myself up and love my scars  
Let the bells ring wherever they are  
'Cause I was there saying...

In these promises broken  
Deep below  
Each word gets lost in the echo  
So one last lie I can see through  
This time I finally let you go!  
Go, go, go.

No, you can tell 'em all now  
I don't back up, I don't back down  
I don't fold up, and I don't bow  
I don't roll over, don't know how  
I don't care where the enemies are  
Can't be stopped, all I know; go hard  
Won't forget how I got this far  
For every time saying…

In these promises broken  
Deep below  
Each word gets lost in the echo  
So one last lie I can see through  
This time I finally let you  
Go, go, go. (Go, go, go)

_I realised that Akari told Glitch, her name was Cherry #epicfail XD_


	12. Chapter 12

_Yaaaay thankyou again to my first reviewers It's great to know that someone has taken the time to review and give me areas to improve. As it was my first fanfiction I was terrified I would get nothing out of it apart from a bruised ego. But instead I have actually learnt ways to improve future fanfictions. I love story writing but to be honest I get petrified if someone reads my work! Got to have a little faith XD_

_So without further ado Chapter 12!_

_Chapter 12:New life, New stuff_

_Akari had an unusual feeling of guilt, Glitch wasn't talking to her, why? Akari cycled through the day's events, unsure of the cause of cold shoulder. Confused, she got up and showered. Her dad was training but he still considered her that morning as there was a bacon, sausage and mushroom cob on the side. It was still warm. Akari munched happily, this was soo good. Akari was desperate to see her room, but Austin had told her not to._

_The renovators weren't arriving until her dad got back. She could sneak in and after pretend that she had seen it! It was a good plan and her dad told her that the room should be done later that day, so it should nearly be done now. Akari wasn't looking forward to having to move all of the crap to the top floor. She could ask Glitch to help her? Or maybe those kind renovators could move her stuff. Akari felt nervous as she tiptoed along the corridor, what happens if her dad came home? She couldn't run back down to the bottom floor without raising suspicion . She could say she ran after Moshi or Miku, that was her alibi. 'Sorted!' she told herself, stick to that story. She had arrived at her new room._

_She pushed the mahogany door aside, eyes were squeezed shut in anticipation. She prayed that it looked okay, the first thing she felt when she walked into the room was the soft carpet. She wouldn't ever wear shoes in here. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes, she took in the view. '... wow... I.. LOVE IT!' She squealed in delight, she ran around the room. It had a really nice airy colour scheme of light blue, lilac and peach colours. There were gold accents here and there but this room was perfect, it was even better than her extensive plan. It even smelt of lavender, her favourite smell._

_Akari flung herself onto the carpet. She felt so happy that she had snuck into her room, 'I love this, thank you, dad.' 'Thank God for that! I thought it was going to be horrible and you wouldn't like it!' A voice chortled. Akari slowly opened her eyes to see her dad leaning against the door, a childish grin on his face. Akari leapt up off the floor shocked, she looked like a kid with their hand in the cookie jar. Busted! _

_Austin laughed at his daughter as she looked like she was about to cry, 'I'm so sorry, I should have listened to you and I shouldn't have snuck in- 'It's okay, I knew you were excited' Austin interrupted. –and it was a stupid thing to do and now the surprise is spoile- wait what?' Akari finished. 'It's okay you would have to see it eventually, I didn't care when. Do you like it?' Austin asked. 'I don't like it, I love it' Akari shrieked. She ran over to her and hugged him. Austin remembered a time when Yukiko hugged him like this, he was happy that his daughter was like his wife, it made it easier to cope._

_Akari never took anything for granted, she had learnt that when her mother died and left her behind. She had learnt that when she can't go and stay with her lifelong friends anymore. She learnt that when she met her new best friend, so she swore another vow to herself, she WILL be happy in her life._

_Alexis wanted to shopping and had offered to take Akari to buy anything she wanted or needed. Akari couldn't refuse! She needed to upgrade her old tech and had to buy more clothes. She was forced to leave most of her clothes and necessities in Hinamizawa as it was to much to have it all shipped over. Akari liked her aunt, she wasn't the kind of aunt who acts like your mum or a big sister, she IS a friend. The two girl were alike in taste and fearlessness in spending money. 'When you live the good life, embrace it' her aunt had once said. Akari didn't need to be told twice. Akari would later compile this list and be rather shocked, but would laugh about it:_

_Apple MacBook Pro complete with decoden case and screen protectors_

_Iphone 5 in white 64gb_

_Apple Ipad 64 gb (the latest one of course)_

_New Ipod touch 32 gb_

_6O Inch 3D HD TV_

_PS4 (Oh Yesh!)_

_Xbox 720_

_20 Games for each console_

_Kobo_

_Imac with additions (magic mouse etc)_

_Beats in purple (over ear)_

_Beats (in ear)_

_40 different t-shirts_

_25 pairs of trousers_

_10 pairs of leggings_

_16 Skirts_

_20 Jumpers_

_20 Jackets_

_1O Waistcoats_

_15 Head bands_

_17 sets of pyjamas_

_30 Hair accessories (pins grips, ribbons)_

_Full set of hair brushes and heat tools_

_59 no 60 pieces of jewellery total_

_And finally 40 pairs of shoes._

_From that long extensive list Akari was begging she didn't miss count the items. A delivery van had to be sent to her house TWICE to deliver all of the stuff she bought. It was worth it!_

_Akari needed a new phone as hers accidently got left in the fountain, she needed a laptop as hers broke after the battery overheated. And the rest was mainly upgrades or things she had never wanted or had. 'Wow, you know how to shop' her aunt had remarked during their trip. She liked her niece as she was just like her mother, a great friend. _

_Akari felt confused about Glitch still which resulted in a headache and a need for a friend, she needed to confide in a friend that wouldn't judge her. She told her aunt about her __friendship with Glitch. Her aunt understood everything and smiled at the fact she had met someone who wanted her advice for once. She thought it was best to keep her cool, ensure that the trust between them is strong and then tell him the truth._

_Akari found her words to be the best option to follow. She chose this course of action and was prepared to open up fully to him, she prayed that he would accept her unique life._

_Later that evening her dad took her out to a restaurant for dinner. He proposed a toast: 'Here's to our happiness and good fortune in the future, welcome home, Akari.' He toasted. _

_That evening was pretty tiring, she had to move all of her stuff to her new room. She loved the room more and more each time she went inside. It was hard work. It took her 5 hours to sort. She looked through one of the boxes when her hand hit a large book. She pulled it out and blew the dust off it, it wasn't just any old book it was a photo album. She opened it and a picture fell out onto the floor. She picked it up and studied it. On the back it said 'Akari birthday party 7 yrs old.' She was in the picture beaming, she was hugging a boy with dark hair and blue eyes. 'Keiichi-kun..' She whispered. The two children looked so happy, she thought about all the times they had spent together. Her heart hurt, she missed him so much but it wasn't that kind of pain, she felt this feeling overtake her. She gasped in her mind when she muttered to herself 'I love you...' She couldn't deny it, it was true. All this time she loved her old best friend..._


	13. Chapter 13

_It took me awhile to edit but it's finally done. I can carry on with this story and I hope that you, the readers believe that it is a lot better now. I would like to say thank you again to fallingsnoow346 for the kind words and to Lollieroxstar for giving me areas to improve. I hope that you like the writing better in its edited form. Oh and Happy St. Patricks Dayeveryone! Enjoy the day and show everyone what the Irish are best at... CELEBRATING XD! #proudtobeIrish_

_Chapter 13:New truths_

_Glitch rolled over in his bed, it was pretty cold in his room, but that was okay. He looked at the alarm clock on his table 8:30 am. Glitch heard his phone ring and he immediately wished he had left it on silent. It was Akari calling her, he had to answer. He had given her the cold shoulder for 3 days but today he had invited her to meet him at the old studio his uncle owns. He left his house at 9 am, his family were still asleep. Glitch liked it this way; his family didn't care about what he did. If you asked his parents to pick favourites it would be Zander, Elena (equal) and then Glitch. Why they didn't like him as much he would never know. He shut the door gently and began walking._

_He often went to the studio for some peace and quiet and it was a special place just for him. When he told Akari about the studio, he had subliminally created a special place for the two of them. The studio was so different the hi-defs, it was less colourful and used. It was a lot less spacious and clean. This didn't change his opinion on how much he loved the studio or the fact that the studio was on its last legs. There were cracks in the walls, the floor was sinking and it was abandoned, nothing more to it. _

_He crept through the door to the studio, he could her someone inside. Being pretty stupid he forgot Akari would probably be there before him, that's how meeting each other went. He peered through the door that was slightly ajar, praying that the mirrors wouldn't reflect him. He saw Akari dancing 'damn, she's better than I remember...' he muttered. He watched for a while, taken by the amount of fluency and rhythm. There was no music, with this dance there was no need. He started to clap; he had caught Akari off guard again. He was still mad at her lies, but he had to keep his anger hidden from her. _

_Akaris eyes widened in shock, she turned around to see Glitch. She was blushing like an idiot; how long had he been watching her? 'You know that I'm aware you can dance?' He pointed out. 'Well, I hate having people watching me!' She objected, she plonked herself on the floor like a little kid. Glitch waltzed over to his friend and knelt next to her 'You're really good, no lie' He praised. 'You're only saying that to make me feel better! You know it as well as I do that I can't dance!' Akari protested. Glitch questioned her mindset, was she really that stupid? 'Fine, the only way to prove your statement is true is to make a routine with me.' He suggested, this was a good idea and Akari was easily convinced it would get him to admit his true opinion. 'Okay, but don't laugh' she uttered._

_Glitch extended his hand to his friend and she hauled herself up. 'First, we need a song' Glitch pointed out. Akari cycled through her list of songs they could dance to. She picked 'Please don't stop the music' by Rihanna , Glitch smiled because this was a song was for 'close' dancing. A lot of fun could easily be had with this song. The music started, Akari readied herself 'Don't make yourself look like a twat' she told herself._

_Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music__  
_

_It's gettin' late, I'm making my way over to my favorite place_

_I gotta get my body moving, shake the stress away_

_I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way Possible candidate, yeah__  
__Who knew that you'd be up here, lookin' like you do You're making stayin' over here impossible Baby, I must say, your aura is incredible If you don't have to go, __  
__Do you know what you started? I just came here to party But now we're rockin' on the dance floor, actin' naughty_

_Your hands around my waist, just let the music play We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face__  
__I wanna take you away, let's escape into the music DJ, let it play, I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this Keep on rockin' to it,_

_please don't stop the Please don't stop the music__  
__I wanna take you away, let's escape into the music DJ, let it play, I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this _

_Keep on rockin' to it, please don't stop the Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music__  
__Baby, are you ready 'cause it's getting close? Don't you feel the passion, ready to explode?What goes on between us, no one has to know This is a private show, oh__  
__Do you know what you started? I just came here to party But now we're rockin' on the dance floor, acting naughty _

_Your hands around my waist, just let the music play We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face__  
__I wanna take you away, let's escape into the music DJ, let it play, I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this Keep on rockin' to it, please don't stop the Please don't stop the music__  
__I wanna take you away, let's escape into the music DJ, let it play, I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this Keep on rockin' to it, please don't stop the Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music__  
__Please don't stop the music Please don't stop the music Please don't stop the music__  
__I wanna take you away, let's escape into the music DJ, let it play, I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this Keep on rockin' to it, please don't stop the Please don't stop the music__  
__I wanna take you away, let's escape into the music DJ, let it play, I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this Keep on rockin' to it, please don't stop the Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music__  
__Please don't stop the music Please don't stop the music Please don't stop the music_

_The routine turned out amazing, it was perfectly timed. Their ideas fit together like puzzle pieces. It was improvised and could be improved, but the pairs dance was spontaneous and could never be replicated. They were in sync and every move was matched. The two felt a spark between them, she knew that Glitch was the best dancing partner she could ask for. She loved this feeling of happiness. She wanted to feel like this forever! He felt the same way, he stood corrected again, she is an even better dance partner than a solo one. 'You did great, I think I proved my point now, you CAN dance' Glitch stated. Akari smiled at this, she hugged him. 'I'm hungry' she complained to the boy. 'Me too!' He agreed._

_Akari led Glitch to Jasmine's café, which now served sundaes. Brilliant. They were amazing, tasty and had a variety of toppings. She and Glitch enjoyed their sundae. They had a contest to see who could eat theirs first, Akari won by a landslide. She was reminded of when she had an ice-cream contest with Keiichi and it made her blush. Glitch noticed this but didn't say anything. Once the two had finished , Akari now had to tell him something she should have a long time ago. She needed to show him her REAL life, one she had hidden for too long. ' Glitch can you meet me here later, so you can stay at my house? I'm not after that sort of thing, I just need to tell you the truth' Akari suggested. Glitch knew that it was important, this was what he wanted to know, this is why he wanted Akari to trust him so much 'Okay Akari, I'll also bring some supplies; food, drinks, films and some pillows' he added. 'See you later, Glitch' Akari called. She went home, no turning back._


	14. Chapter 14

_Hello Guys, great to be carrying on with the story to a point where they can be proper friends, I panicked when I wasn't following my plan but I've realised I was looking at the wrong part so I had to re-write chapter 13 :/ That done; I must now write chapter 14 haha. Might make this chapter with more closeness! Hope you likey! P.s I aim to publish a chapter every other day :)_

_Chapter 14: The face behind the mask_

_Akari had told her dad that someone would be staying over that night and that she was planning to tell them about her true life. Austin was fine with this apart from the fact that the visitor was a boy. 'Uumm, I'm not sure how to put this, Uumm, you aren't planning to...- NOOOOOOOOOOOO, OH GOD DAD IM NOT THAT TYPE OF PERSON!' Akari screeched in disgust. 'Good, nice talking to you sweetheart, off you go then' was Austin's feeble reply, he felt so stupid. 'Better safe than sorry' he told himself._

_A LITTLE EARLIER , HI-DEFS RHEHEARSAL STUDIO_

_Glitch was on his back, panting like a dog. He was sweating and was lying on the floor. The crew had just finished their routine for a future showdown against Flash4ward and the dance was tough. Earlier an argument had broken out between two of the dancers regarding who was the better dancer. As usual; Arguments like this never work out and results in both of the dancers leaving. Mo sighed in annoyance, he was also tired and the fact that their 15 man crew had gone out the window just maybe made him a little grumpier. He kicked an unused table over in rage, maybe..._

_Glitch jumped up in fright at the loud bang of pine wood and metal crashing to the floor. 'Right, breaks over; get back in your places, NOW!' Mo commanded. 'Again?' Glitch whined, Mo was not ideal to talk to when he was raging, as demonstrated by his facial expression. Glitch did what he was told, now was not a good time. The music started again and the entire crews strain was apparent, people fell, moves were missed and one nearly broke his neck whilst doing a back flip. 'Y'know what? Go home and come back in two days time, I can't deal with this! Someone find me dancers who won't f# ~?g screw it up!' He bellowed, as the studio was full of boys, there were no tears, just acceptance through gritted teeth. Glitch sighed in misery, what had gone wrong, how would they replace Tyler and Aaron? Out of complete exhaustion, he forgot about the sleepover. His phone beeped with a reminder: __ Akaris house tonight! __'Ah crap!' He muttered to himself.__He pulled himself up and grabbed his bag; he rushed out of the studio. He didn't care if he wasn't allowed to leave, or if Mo wanted to talk to him... now was not the time. He stopped by a shop and bought 2 cans of relentless, he needed it. He downed the energy drinks and a sugar rush soon kicked in. He had just got home when his brother came running down the stairs with his brand new camera, 'crap' he thought and he darted towards his brother and snatched it out of his hands. Zander screamed like the little brat he is and as usual; his mother came running. 'What did you do to your little brother?!' she shouted, 'why must you make him cry like that?!' Glitch was dumbfounded by his mother's accusations. 'He nicked MY camera, that I paid for, with MY money!' Glitch retorted anger apparent in every word. In this time Zander had run off, he mouthed 'pr!ck' to his big brother. Glitch couldn't believe his brother had such a foul mouth, he was only 9 years old. He had probably learnt these words from the big kids in his school, nothing you can do about it and his mum never heard him say these words; no proof. 'Go to your friends house , I don't want to see you.' She ordered._

_Glitch was more than obliged to do so, he went upstairs and packed everything he needed: Clothes, 2 Pillows, Toothbrush, Mouthwash, Toothpaste, 3ds, Phone, chargers, Camera, Shoes, Oreos, Mikado, Fanta, Cherryade, Appleade, Chocolate, Sweets, More Oreos and anything else you could ever need for a sleepover. He took £50 and put it in his pocket. His dad got home as he walked out the door. They said nothing in passing, never have, never will._

_He arrived at Jasmines café at 6:30 pm, he wasn't late and by the time he had arrived, he could see Akari walking towards him. Her hair was in a bun, she wore a long t-shirt under a waistcoat. She was wearing knee- high converse and in his opinion, she looked beautiful. He walked to her and gave her a hug. Akari was taken back at this as they had never greeted each other this way, she liked it. The pair walked and talked on the way to her house, she was scared but excited. She anticipated both a good and bad reaction, she prayed for the former._

'_Well, are you ready?' She asked, Glitch had a vague idea of her house and her life he knew she would never fit the rich, stuck-up stereotype that had clouded his thoughts that day. He wondered what her mum and dad were like, were they lottery winners or had maybe inherited a vast amount of money. He could imagine her mum as a woman who doesn't do much except for getting her hair done and nails to match. He could imagine her dad as a layabout with no job or need to get one. They would be posh parents who would frown on him, he had to remember Akari was different if his prediction was right._

_She led him towards Egerton Cresent, every step making her more nervous, every breath becoming harder to take. They turned the corner, this was it. 'This is the road I live on, and that's my house' Akari said pointing. The shock hit Glitch again, he wouldn't get over this. Glitch grabbed Akaris arm 'let's go to your house.' He said. Akari nodded, she led him up the driveway to the house. She opened the door 'Welcome to my home, Glitch' she smiled. He took in her house, he was impressed! He loved everything about it, this wasn't what he had expected at all. He heard footsteps and he froze, this was it, time to meet the parents of his best friend._

_He was shocked when Austin Blackwell walked towards him, __the__ Austin Blackwell. The captain of England's most expensive team, the player Zander had pictures of was standing in front of him. 'Hello, you must be Glitch? I'm Akaris dad, you can call me Austin.' He greeted, he put out his hand and Glitch shook it 'Nice to meet you si-Austin' Glitch replied._

_The trio were very hungry; hungry house would soon gain some profit! 3 pizzas and side dishes later the trio had eaten their fill and got acquainted better. It couldn't have gone better! There was nothing to worry about in the end, any pre-judgments had vanished and a solid friendship could be made. A little later Akari and Glitch went upstairs to her room. Glitch liked the design of the room and had unpacked his stuff quickly. _

_The pair had discussed the happenings of the day, more specifically the events of hi-defs practice. Glitch had an idea, make Akari join. He would be happy, Mo would be happy and he hoped Akari would be happy too! He decided to word it so it sounded like Akaris idea, 'If only we had another dancer' he muttered solemnly. 'Yeah, then your numbers wouldn't be so bad because you would only have to adapt it slightly and if one of them came back, there would be no problems' Akari agreed. 'Hmmm what to do? I mean the dance is hard to learn, the dancer MUST be talented and should be able to put a lot of rehearsal in. They could do with the ability to meet us whenever and to hire any dancer would be stupid.' Glitch said questioningly. 'hmmmm' Akari sighed, Glitch gave up, it probably wouldn't work anyway. 'Why don't you join, Akari? You're ideal for this!' Glitch suggested. 'I can't for 3 reasons: crew is boys only as you can see I'm not a boy. 2. I would probably screw it up somehow 3. Your crew has a higher standard of dance than I do, I wouldn't survive!' Akari replied. Glitch sighed, he would have to resort to annoying the crap out of his best friend, he put on a puppy stare that would make spidermonkeys cry. She looked over at the boy, he wouldn't stop staring at her! 'WTF do you want?!' She whined, she already knew the answer. 'The boys would support our crew even more if you were in it, you won't screw it up and your standard matches ours' he pleaded. He had to initiate plan b, he pinned her shoulders on the floor. She looked up and was blushing; she still liked Keiichi, why was she getting this feeling about Glitch? He looked into her eyes (trying not to do all this in a non sexual looking way) and he said 'I want you in our crew, I don't care that you are a girl, that you won't be accepted at first, what matters to me is that we have TALENT that we can rely on. You are perfect for this, so please; consider our request?' Akari could sense how passionate he was, it burned in his eyes. She knew she wanted to, but it was like a child pulling you back; it's too hard to resist falling backwards. The pair had been sat like this for a few minutes, they didn't hear her dad climb the stairs with hot chocolate and fresh sundaes. 'Hey guys, I thought you might be a little- ' He stopped, he had just walked in on his daughter being pinned to the floor by a boy he only just met. 'IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE,SIR!' Glitch began. Akari shoved the boy off her resulting in an 'oof' As he fell to the ground. Austin could understand, Akari had told him she wasn't that type of person. He could laugh at this later for now a speedy exit was required. He placed the tray on the floor and backed out of the room. AWKWARD!_

_Akari and Glitch laughed for a solid 5 minutes on how much of an epic fail that was. Glitch learnt a bit about her family, he grew curious which led him to the question 'Where's your mum?' Akari looked down. Glitch had touched a nerve, 'she died' was Akaris quiet reply. 'It was on the news a short while back' she added. Glitch had connected the dots about her past he shuffled to the girl in front of him and gave her a big hug. She cried a few tears 'I'm sorry' he whispered. Akari was reminded of Keiichis final goodbye. 'Glitch, could you come to the funeral in a week's time?' She asked. He nodded gently and the two broke apart. _

_Akari went to wash her face and Glitch looked around the room, he spotted a picture of Akari and a boy from when she was younger. 'Who is this?' Glitch inquired. 'That's Keiichi, my old friend.' Was the happy wanted a picture with her, and she agreed. Once it was took she printed it out on special paper, it was perfect. Akari pulled a picture frame from a drawer and slotted the photo inside. They both secretly smiled, she put it by her bed so she would see it all the time. _

'_Could we do that dance routine again? It was fun!' He asked, he was going to secretly record it and show it to Mo; he wouldn't be able to refuse. 'Sure' she agreed. Akari went into her closet to pick a jacket as she was cold. Glitch set up the cameras without a hitch and the plan went flawlessly. He checked the footage and it was brilliant! He snuck the camera into his bag and then brushed his teeth and got ready for bed. There was a debate which ended up in a pillow fight, Glitch being the unanimous winner because Akaris pillow had split in two. The showering of feathers had caught her off guard and Glitch had knocked her to the ground, a wise tactic to watch out for in future. She lay on her bed waiting for the bathroom, when her eyes closed and she fell asleep. When Glitch came out of the bathroom he looked over and smiled at his sleeping friend. 'Sweet dreams' He smirked, before putting a blanket over her. After that, he went to sleep on the long, plush sofa and fell into a blissful sleep._


	15. Chapter 15

_Well hello again guys! Quick notes 1. Sorry I haven't updated for awhile, got caught up in things so I haven't had a chance to sit down and write till my heart's content. 2. It's Easter holidays for my school (2 weeks at frikin last! But I only started this chap with 1 week to go XD) so I should get a good routine going haha. Finally thankyou to the people who have favourited, reviewed and followed my story, it means a lot to me! 3.I will be writing a vampire knight story soon XD 4.I will stop writing in bold from now on as it's actually a bad habit of mine and it is actually more a hindrance than a help. 5. Thankyou for telling me Glitch is out of character because this story was an idea from a friend, she gives me ideas and I write the story. I have played the game before however I haven't played the story line. In addition to this could you give me some tips to work on regarding Glitch's character, thankyou! 6. Akaris school looks like Ouran High School tbh Xx_

_Chapter 15: Let's get down to business_

_Akari woke up before Glitch. Akari had a shower, got dressed, made breakfast and even had time to run to Asda and get some milk before her friend woke up. She had brought their breakfasts upstairs in time to see Glitch look like he had just slept in the road. He looked a bit bewildered but the smell of toast and fresh orange juice were enough to bring anyone back to Earth. The two ate in silence until Akari broke it by saying 'What do you want to do today?.' At this remark Glitch looked up at her, a grin crept on his face and he had an idea on what they could do today... Glitch explained his idea to Akari 'how about no?' She answered. 'Oh, come on you little killjoy, its fun!'Glitch said. 'No. Not under ANY circumstances am I going to come to you rehearsals today, I will be out of place!' Akari said abruptly.' You don't even have to do anything Akari!' Glitch moaned, he sighed gently. 'Please, for me?' He pleaded, he wanted to show Mo the tape and get Akari into hi-def. She was a lot more stubborn than he had anticipated; he heard a sigh followed by 'fine'. He had got his way!_

_The pair got washed and dressed. Akari was silent throught the 30 minutes it took them to do so, she tried not to look at Glitch even though she wanted to. It was awkward and that feeling wasn't going to subside soon. Akari was trying to put her right shoe on but she couldn't get a good balance, resulting in a few irritated sighs and a few stifled giggles (from Glitch of course). Akari had the front of her foot in and had to pull up the back to get her heel in. She nearly mastered her shoes until she toppled at the last hurdle A.K.A Falling like a complete eejit and landing on her backside. Psychologically rubbing her bruised ego (which had taken a nasty hit) she got up and carried on as normal. She turned to Glitch and accidently looked him in the eye. Green eyes met purple eyes, unintentional grin met suppressed laughter and finally, an awkward barrier had met a collapse by humour. They couldn't hold it in any longer, they just laughed like demented people for 5 minutes and all was forgiven, they would soon set off in __a couple, a few__ 10 minutes and maybe something could happen today that would alter their friendship._

'_I have an umbrella in case it rains' Akari mentioned. 'We don't need an umbrella (points to the sky), it's sunny out' Glitch then added 'but you can bring it just in case(!).' Akari had to rely on Glitch as she didn't know where hi-defs studio was, she grabbed his arm; he didn't seem to care (he was secretly blushing for some, unknown reason). He led her through various stations and tunnels to an alleyway. 'I would take you through the front entrance but Mo forgets to leave the key out.' There were stairs that lead downwards; It looked creepy! 'There are lights but for the first few stairs it's dark so be careful.' Glitch warned 'We don't want an accident like earlier' Glitch snickered, he was trying to lighten the mood: It didn't work. At all._

_Akari was expecting a dark, antisocial room and atmosphere. WRONG! Akari was greeted by warm smiles and a bright awesome studio. The crew were ready and eager to get started; Akari had her opinion altered entirely. She had met and seen some of them before so she didn't feel nervous and most of them remembered her always a bonus. After quick introductions and name swapping, Akari sat on of the beanbag chairs nearby. She noticed Glitch and Mo discussing something, suspicious. Glitch handed Mo a memory stick and walked off and the memory stick was shoved into a pocket. Jordan hit the power button to the stereo and music blasted out he cycled through the songs a picked one. The music started and the crew assembled rapidly, they were eager to please. The crew showed the tight bond you would need to be successful. Akari likened them to a football team: Balance and co-operation needed._

_At the end of the rehearsal, Akari was amazed: they were brilliant. Glitch smiled at her and she clapped 'Bravo' she said. Mo had to go and cut the meeting short because he had some arrangements with a crew known as the Glitterati. 'Sounds like the illuminati of dance' Akari giggled. Glitch smiled briefly but then looked pretty nervous 'they're a great crew, going to be a tough one'. Akari knew they could do it, little did she know she would contribute in a vital way but for now, ignorance is bliss._

_Glitch and Akari took a long walk through the area 'Hey Akari, ever heard of the Kensington Barclay Academy?' Glitch asked. He wondered which school Akari would go to after the holidays. 'Yeah I have and I think my dad said I will go there but I've never seen it before.' Glitch thought it would be a good idea to show her the school; it would kill time at least. 'Well I'll take you there to see it then' Glitch said, Akari nodded and gestured for him to lead the way._

_30 Minutes later they had arrived. Akari was shocked, it was perfect. The gardens were immaculate; the building was elegant and looked like a palace. The reality would set in 'This is my life' she muttered. She remembered her old school, how small it was; how she had to walk each day, the hilarious lunchtimes with her friends, the club and its penalty games. Nostalgia overwhelmed her and she smiled gently as her mind relived every unique moment. Glitch noticed the expression on her face and decided to leave her to it. He wondered how she must have felt with her life changing so dramatically in such little time. 'I wonder if something like this could happen to me on day' He studied this though for a few moments, all scenarios racing through his head. He felt something hit his head, then another, and another. He glanced up and saw a much greyer sky. Rain was starting to fall and he now realised he shouldn't have taken the piss out of Akari for bringing an umbrella. _

_Akari looked up at the now dark clouds. She pulled out her umbrella but it was only small. She put it up and invited Glitch to share it with her. The pair had to work together to both stay under. Glitch's hand was on the bottom and Akari rested hers on top. They were pretty close under this umbrella and there was a natural awkward silence so by the time they reached their usual departing place, there was not an awful lot to say anyway. A few blushes and slight gazes away were made but they manage to say goodbyes without stuttering. As Akari walked off out of his line of sight. Glitch felt the top of his hands where Akaris had previously touched. He giggled inwardly after all he did like this girl but in which way?_

_FEW HOURS LATER..._

_Glitch felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and read the message, it was from Mo: 'Hey, y'know how to told me to watch the video I just did and I think we may have a new dancer. Come meet me tomorrow at my place and then after we've spoken, invite her down so I can talk to her. NO PROMISES THOUGH GLITCH!' – Mo. Glitch felt his heart soar, he had a chance to get Akari into the crew! _

_He went to bed with a lot of joy and a lot of hope. He had done it!'_


	16. Chapter 16

_Hello, time for chapter 16. God this story is really long now but totally worth it. I have taken to drafting on paper and it's sooo much easier for me! Well all I can say is thank you for reading this story and I hope I receive your report in future. _

_Muchas Gracias amigos!_

_Chapter 16: Time to Shine?_

_GLITCH POV_

_I woke up at 6:30 am 'ideal' time. I couldn't go back to sleep because I wouldn't wake up again for awhile. I looked at my phone and I decided to tell Akari to meet me at Mo's place rather than the studio. I told her the details and then hopped out of bed, getting dressed as I wandered downstairs. My sister was at the table cleaning her clarinet. It was her personal treasure, a gift from our late grandma. I remember that Grandma taught her to play it; I never got a gift like that. Instead I just ignored it, I'm so different from my family and it shows. Zander always goes places with dad, Elana goes to horseriding and I go and dance. My family don't support me in my dream, I would love to teach dance or become famous 'fat chance' is what my mum said. So I carry on to prove to them my dreams are adequate and achievable. After all, I live in London: A place where a dream can come true._

_I walked quite slow there were a lot of people heading to work and I did y best to avoid them at all costs. I caught the tube to Barnet and proceeded into the outside world again. I arrived half an hour early but it didn't matter anyway. Mo let me into his flat, it was quite big but only Mo lived here on his own. He was 18 a few days ago so it was legal. I sat on the sofa and Mo sat opposite me ''Well as you know I watched the video and I think she has talent'' At this statement I high fived myself psychologically. 'I'm sure you've told her all of this and she has agreed and is aware she will be the only girl in our crew. But I also realized she may bring more attention to our crew which is what we need. Win-win, right?'_

_I only heard the first part of that sentence, I would tear our friendship again by forcing her to do this. 'Fml' I muttered I looked at Mo: He didn't hear me. 'We are having a showdown against Flash4wrd soon and I think your friend could be a solution to our number problem. If she is good enough and we need a new dancer we could ask her to bring one of her friends maybe. You seem abit spaced out Glitch, have I been talking for all this time and you aren't listening to me? GLITCH! FOR F^CK SAKE WHAT YOU DOING!' I suddenly jerked my head as I had been away in my thoughts for a long time. 'Sorry' I muttered 'I haven't told her about anything, the video, the fact I want her to join and the fact you know she can dance. She doesn't want to.' I admitted. Mo looked surprised and the held his head in his hands, he looked up at me 'You are stupid, you can't force people to do things like that! You pressured her into so- 'I KNOW THAT, I KNOW IT WAS STUPID BUT I DID IT ANYWAY!' I yelled. Our shouting was interrupted by a soft knock on the door. Simultaneously we looked at the door. The door opened slightly 'Hey is this the right place?' Akari asked._

_I opened the door and plastered a fake smile on my face, she walked in. I managed to mouth to Mo ' What do we do?' which resulted in an unhelpful shoulder shrug. 'Akari I have to tell you something... I tricked you into coming here, I manipulated you into coming here under the impression that we would just stay here. Secretly I filmed us dancing so you could join our crew.' I blurted, her face said confusion but I could tell the cogs were working in her mind: Processing, processing, understanding, reacting. She looked pissed, she was. 'How could you do something like that to me! I explicitly told you I wouldn't show anyone and you were to do the same! I'm so mad because you betrayed me Glitch. You ignored me to satisfy your own dreams, I'm not going to talk to you until you apologise and give me the tape.'_

'_I'm not going to apologise for this, You don't realise how good you are, you need to give yourself some credit. Please, take this chance and if you still can't do it then I'll back off.' I pleaded. She ran past me, damn she was fast. I was about to chase her but Mo grabbed my arm. 'The damage has been done, you can't unlick the envelope.' Mo advised. I stared after her, praying that my efforts weren't in vain._

_3__rd__ PERSON_

_Akari ran off down the halls that lead to a lift. She hurried inside and stabbed the buttons urgently; the lift whirred as it descended towards the ground floor. She felt foolish, everything he had said may have been true; was she as good as he and Mo said she was, did she need to give herself credit? Was she really that dumb to not realise it? The questions stung her mind like wasps and not even a calm walk could clear them. A familiar sign soon came into her view, maybe this was the insecticide she needed. The soft tinkle of a bell was heard as she entered Jasmine's Café. The elderly woman Jasmine was standing at the counter and a smile was on her wrinkled face. 'Hello, would you like some tea, dear? You look troubled.' Akari nodded and took a seat before the counter. Jasmine arrived with her tea. Akari drank it quickly, enjoying the taste. Akari immediately felt better and also felt a bit calmer as she walked home._

_She turned a corner and noticed Mo with a girl. 'Aww' she sighed; they look good together, she was very pretty and he looked very happy. She observed them they looked like friends but then realised they were talking. 'Taye.. I don't know what we should do, we are SUPPOSED to be rivals. But I like you too much and no-one can see us together. It's hard to do what's right and leave you but I can't compromise.' The girl A.K.A Taye looked at him sweetly. Akari was pretty sure she was incognito, blended, one with the crowd but she couldn't risk it. Ducking behind a nearby bin, she hoped she wouldn't be mistaken for a hobo or anything. She saw Mo and the girl called Taye hug and then she saw him lean down and kiss her. Akari sighed inward, their love sounded so forbidden. She waited until they had parted to leg it back to her house. What had she witnessed? Why was he conflicted? What rivalry existed?_


	17. Chapter 17

_Hello guys it's moi here and todays chapter will involve confrontation, funerals, possible kicking of someones ass and maybe a kiss too! Hope you enjoy and hope that you like the story so far! I stuck a Skyrim reference in here! XD_

_Chapter 17: Delayed Burial_

_Akari knew that tomorrow would be the day of the burial and today would be the day she would see her old friends again. She sleepily shut off her alarm and rolled out of bed, as she walked downstairs she pulled a shirt over her head and checked her messages. One was from Keiichi: 'Hey our flight lands at 1 and I hope I can meet you at 2. We are staying at the Rosegate hotel in a place called Camden, I don't think you are too far from us. See you!' Akari re-read the message and sighed, 'What will Glitch think?' She muttered. Last night she thought about what he said and decided to give being in hi-def a shot. _

_She walked into the living room to find her dad playing on fifa 13. Naturally he was playing as himself and when he saw his daughter in the doorway, he just couldn't resist asking if she wanted a game. Akari had played this before and was very eager to prove it._

_They played three matches: Chelsea (Austin) Vs Manchester United (Akari) 3-3 _

_Chelsea (Austin) Vs Norwich City (Akari) 2-0_

_Chelsea (Austin) Vs Chelsea (Akari) 4-5_

_So overall it was a very fun hour because it was a common interest between them. Austin had a great idea to develop their bond even further 'Hey, Akari would you like to go to a real football game? You can bring your mates but I'll be playing this Saturday. What do you think?' Akari was over the moon. Sure, Japan had baseball and sumo wrestling but she really loved the idea of going to a match in England, especially because her dad would make her proud! She then got a call. Pulling out the phone she glanced at the screen and her heart raced, why did it beat so much? 'Hey it's me, I shouldn't have snapped at you and I apologise for that. I'm sorry and I don't mean to push or harrang you into anything.' The voice was genuine and Akari thought it was sweet that he had done his best to be empathetic towards her. 'Glitch, it's okay; I want to join your crew. I'll meet you at the old studio at 7pm, I have to meet someone today and I think you two should meet. See you later!' Akari hung up the phone afterwards and looked at the clock 12 pm. 'Better get going' she thought. A door shut a few minutes later and a girl could be seen walking to the tube station._

_She arrived at the stop closest to Rosegate Hotel, here went nothing she walked into the lobby, a few minutes later her phone beeped and the message that was sent told her the room number and floor. She followed the directions carefully and arrived at a room called the Peony suite, nice. The door was opened by a boy with chestnut hair and sweet sapphire coloured eyes. 'Kei-chan...' and the two old friends hugged again. After friendly greetings, a tour around the room and the catch up on the latest gossip: The pair were sat down on the sofa enjoying the complementary Earl Grey tea that was just begging to be made. 'So, Akari you still dance?' Akaris head snapped towards the boy opposite, how did he know? 'I do and my friend Glitch has invited me to join his crew so I accepted. I hope I do well!' Keiichi was focused on the name his crush had just said and that Akari had already found a boy bestfriend in such little time. 'So his name is Glitch? And you dance with him?' Akari nodded, she wished she hadn't brought it up as she now felt awkward. _

_She sat in silence for the next few minutes, trying to think of something no anything she could say. At last, she had an idea! 'How is everyone back home and why aren't they here?' Keiichi thanked God that she had said something. ' As you know Rika and Satoko can't leave the village until they are old enough, Mion and Shion have to help their family in their varied establishments and Rena is sick so I'm the only one left.' At this statement Akari was saddened, it would be great to see her other friends under the given circumstances but que sera sera. She could tell earlier that Kei felt threatened, this gave her an idea 'I have to go later to meet Glitch later to have a pre-rehearsal practice but you can come with us if you like, do you want to?' Keiichi smiled at the girl, they can't be that close if she is willing to invite him to the rehearsal. Maybe he had no need to feel threatened! He nodded and the two had decided to go for a walk._

_On this particular walk it was pretty cold 5 degrees Celsius to be exact. Akari hadn't noticed the temperature drop but Keiichi had and in an attempt to see if she liked him or not, he handed his jumper to the girl. Akari was really grateful; this is why she likes him. She wanted to show him as much as possible in the time they had. He walked quite slowly so in order to make him walk a bit faster she grabbed his hand and pulled him along. He was surprised by this and blushed slightly, she didn't notice. _

_The time flew by and Akari realised that they needed to go to the studio, it would be a long and tedious walk but the time started to fly by again and the door to the studio soon came into their view. He pushed it aside and after walking down the corridor and entering room 1, he was confronted with this 'threat' in the form of a smiling 14 year old who greeted him like they were best friends. What was unknown at this point was that Glitch was hiding behind a mask, which had fooled him to a point where he could easily be trusted. Glitch had forgotten his iPod so the trio decided to hang out in the old abandoned studio, it was spacious and the three decided to play some games of hide and seek, blind mans bluff and truth or dare. They had a great time but Akari got a call about 9:30. She reminded the two about the funeral, time and place, the two boys nodded and waited for her to leave._

_Glitch could tell that the boy who was learning against the wall liked Akari, why wouldn't he? He wanted to know if he was jealous of him spending all this time with the girl they loved. 'Hey, ummm Kei can I call you that? Listen, do you like Akari?' The slightly shorter boy nodded, Kei decided to reverse the question. This resulted in a nod. Keiichi tightened his fists a dormant anger started to boil, 'I'm also jealous of you, you get to spend so much time with her yet I have spent years with her and she doesn't like me' he admitted. 'She doesn't like me either' Glitch said, it didn't help. Glitch walked over to the other boy and tried to tap his shoulder. Keiichi lunged forward and pushed him to the ground. 'I wish so badly I was in your position, my life is boring without her next to me, my life is boring and my new neighbours won't piss off!' He growled 'Do you realise how lucky you are?!' Glitch knew it was the wrong time to say, but Keiichi had his knee in an awkward place. Maybe it was intentional; he hoped it wasn't but either way he needed to get out of this position. He grabbed the boys shoulders and shoved him sideways, he knocked him off balance and Glitch could get up and back away._

_Meanwhile Keiichi got up and ran towards Glitch, he had all his rage and jealousy and hate and pure emotions at hand. He wanted to get it out of his system before tomorrow, before he saw his crush again. Glitch didn't want to fight, he saw no need but if he had to, he had to. He anticipated that he could be pushed into the wall so he stepped out of the way and added more force in the form of a push, the bang against the wall was loud and was evident via the cracks in the once smooth surface. 'Why do you want to fight me? What did I do to you?' Glitch asked, trying to influence reason rather than a rush of hormones. 'You took my place, you got her to like you in such little time and you made the most of your time together.' 'Then isn't this YOUR fault? YOU didn't do what I did and now you suffer the consequences so deal with it!' Glitch shouted. Once again it didn't help at all. It spurred on the other boy into an attack; Glitch didn't see it this time. He staggered backwards holding his jaw, Keiichis fist had just connected with it. Glitch was now pissed off and kicked the other boy who was eager to return the attack. This time Glitch grabbed his fist and twisted his whole arm round 'If I punched your arm or better yet, your elbow I can break it like china. You want to see your bone sticking out because you can if you like. I am a lot stronger than you and a lot smarter so if you dare touch me or Akari ever again I'll do it. So tomorrow act like nothing happened but don't you dare talk to me.' Even when this was whispered in his ear Keiichi felt even more scared. He soon was pushed forward when let out of this arm grab. Crashing to the floor and when he got up again, his attacker had gone and he didn't want to see him or Akari again._

_THE NEXT DAY..._

_Akari felt rather nervous, she would see her mum one last time and her dad will see her after all these years. This feeling increased when she got in the car, she held her eulogy in her hands: she and her dad had written it the night before. Everything was silent and rather solemn. The car pulled up at the church, there were family members that she had never met nor did she care to, she scanned the people for the green eyes. It took a while but soon she spotted them she walked over to the familiar face and those familiar arms held her in an unexpected hug. 'I'm sorry but Kei said he couldn't come today and that he had some sort of reaction to some soap.' Akari was saddened by this, Glitch felt very guilty after all, HE was the reason he wasn't coming. He made it clear Kei could come today as long as they didn't speak to each other so it's his fault for being a coward. They were eventually allowed into the church, the coffin was there. Her body was injected with a type of resin which preserves the body from rotting. Her mother looked pretty, her dark hair had daisies woven into it and she was wearing a white chiffon dress. She even had the pendant which said 'Best Mum' on it. Akari knew that this was real and that she could be at peace now that everything was over._

_After the service and burial she needed some alone time. Austin seized this chance to speak to Glitch; 'Look, I know that this may be a given as your friends and stuff, could you go and make sure she's okay and that she hasn't wandered off. I trust you as much as she does and thank you for being there for her.' Glitch was enlightened by his words, he was doing something right and he liked him. He went to look for Akari and left Austin by the gravestone._

_Austin looked at the stone and tears dripped down his cheeks for a few minutes and he reminisced about their times, the last time they had spoken was when tears and anger was flowing and remorse and regret followed after. He remembered the old flat they shared, Akaris first steps, their first family picnic, the first time Yukiko and Akari came to support him at his match, the kaleidoscope of memories whirled through his head. He watched these vivid memories play in his mind and he thanked her for everything they had done together._

_Akari was gazing over a hidden bridge when she heard the sound of footsteps and then just ignored it. When a familiar voice could be heard again she turned around to face Glitch. He smiled at her 'Hey are you okay?' He asked carefully. 'Yeah it's nice to know that she can rest now and that I can get through each day knowing she's up there' She looked up at the stars and then Glitch did too. 'You know what they say; when someone dies and is at peace they become stars to show us they are happily looking down at us.' Glitch said quietly. He held her hand, Akari knew he meant it in a supportive way and didn't say anything. A few minutes later of silent stargazing she turned to the boy. Their eyes met and she gently pecked him on the cheek. 'Thankyou for all your kindness and being there for me, Glitch.' She turned and walked away. Glitch was unable to speak but he knew it was a friendly kiss because that's what they are: Friends. He turned and went home his memory of her soft lips on his cheek still fresh in his mind._


End file.
